


Georgia Nights

by ImpishTubist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: "What's the matter, sweetie?"





	Georgia Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for a prompt from [this meme](http://impishtubist.tumblr.com/post/168592796980/drabble-challenge).

Joanna wedged herself securely between them, digging her knee into Leonard’s stomach and jabbing Jim in the nose with a sharp elbow. Leonard grunted.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?”

It was raining still, but the thunder had stopped after midnight and Joanna hadn’t been afraid of storms since she was five. Leonard adjusted the blankets, wrapping them all in a warm cocoon.

“When you leave,” she whispered, “can I come with?”

Leonard’s heart cracked in two. Jim freed a hand from the blankets and stroked Joanna’s hair.

“Someday, baby girl,” he said softly. “Someday, we’ll take you with to the stars.”


End file.
